To be torn apart
by ScEnEiSlUv
Summary: Sasuke is with Naruto who treats him pretty badly but unknown to him Naruto luvs him deeply,while traveling he meets Gaara who he starts falling for. Uh-oh, hows Naruto going to react? Yaoi! Naru/Sasu,Gaara/Sasu ahintof Neji/Sasu & Kabu/Sas ratingmaychang
1. Chapter 1

1Hiya everyone

im new to this whole fanfiction thing so please be nice and understanding if I do anything thats not to your liking.

This is a ukeSasuke fic (woohoo) lols so leave if your homophobic or for whatever other reasons you might have in that little head of yours

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Naruto, cause if I did all of my thoughts wouldn't be in words in a story now would it?

Chapter 1

_Dear Ruto- Kun,_

_I wish I can see you just once before I leave and say goodbye for a few months_

_Love always, Sasuke_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Just leave, I don't want to see you unless you're going to tell me you'll be back within a few days not months_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto's Pov

After that last letter I wrote to him the letters stopped coming back as expected. The plane Sasuke is on took off at exactly 6:05 am and out my window I saw a plane in the sky and wondered if Sasuke was on board. In my hand was a letter just written

_I'm sorry for everything, I love you so much Sasuke-kun Love Naruto_

If only I sent the letter sooner

End Pov

Sasuke's Pov

I got on the plane after searching the airport for any sign of Naruto, none. As the plane took off I imagined Naruto looking out his window searching for my plane.

I sighed and was about to go to sleep when I felt eyes bored into my head. I looked up to see a pair of cold green eyes belonging to a red headed man who seemed to be maybe 20, only 4 years older than me. I smiled politely

"Ohayo, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, are you traveling to America as well?"

The man seemed amused for a split second and smirked

"Gaara- and yes I am traveling to America"

I became curious, I couldn't stop myslef, this man seemed so intriguing

"What for? Are you visiting someone?"

He let a small smile form on his handsome face

"Gah, I wish, I'm actually traveling there for buisness reasons"

I grinned

"Wah! You must travel a lot than Gaa-Kun"

Gaara chuckled deep in his throat

"Hai, but it's a lot of work, what about you Sasuke?"

I immediately felt upset and I couldn't help casting my eyes down and try to stop the tears that were threatening to fall

End Pov

Gaara's Pov

After I asked that question he became sad, and I thought to myself that I never wanted to see such an expression on his face

"If you don't want to talk about it I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you"

He looked up and slowly shook his head

"It's fine, really, my brother Itachi in America is very ill and he can't afford a treatment which is why I'm going there to hand him the money my bo- um friend gave me and I'm going to stay there for a few months to take care of my aniki. My friend's not very happy with our department"

I nodded understanding

"I see, and this friend of yours must be wealthy in order to afford medical assistance and everything"

he nodded

"Hai, Naruto Uzumaki, have you heard of him?"

My eyes widened a bit at that name

"Naruto? You're friends with... wait, Uchiha, I've heard of you before, you're his boyfriend are you not?"

I was dissapointed when his nodded hesitantly

"Hai, I'm not surprised you know of him, after all his cooperation is pretty huge all over the world, best number two"

I nodded uneasily

"Hai, then have you heard of the Sabuku cooperation?"

He nodded

"Of course, Naruto- kun is always cursing them, it's the Uzumaki corps' rival from what I hear, number one in the world"

I smiled, glad he's heard of it but not at all surprised

"Well than. Then I suppose you're familiar with the name Gaara Sabuku"

His eyes widened and than he smiled softly

"It's an honor to meet you Gaara- san"

I smiled back warmly

"Likewise, but if you don't mind me asking, Uzumaki is a man who strives for power, why would he settle for a person of lower class? Besides the fact your beauty is something from a dream or fairytale"

He smiled and looked into my eyes

"Ah, well, I would call it love Gaara-san, Naruto-kun however, seems to strongly disagre, he says that it's all part of stragedy, a plan to make his cooperation more popular. He told me many times, people need to see him as a man who is both powerful but also warmhearted. He said by being with me he was showing the world he didn't put anyone of different social class beneath him, however, I think both him and I know that it's just his pride and ego speaking for him"

I looked at him stupified, how can such an angel deal with that bad tempered bastard?

"Ne, Sasuke- kun, where are you staying in America?"

Sasuke thought about it for a second

"I suppose my brother's apartment, I'm supposed to be caring for him after all"

I took in what he said slowly

"Say Sasuke, why doesn't your brother just stay with you and Uzumaki back in Japan since he's having financial problems?"

Sasuke sighed

"Itachi hates Naru-kun with passion, mostly because he accused him of treating me badly and believes he's a butthole, and Naruto- well he was more than happy to hear that 'Tachi wasn't coming to Japan with us, he says Itachi is beneath his standars. Gah, both of them are equally as troublesome"

I nodded than came up with an idea to help him

"Why don't Itachi come live at my place? I have plenty of room and he can save up money for future needs instead of wasting it on apartment rent"

Sasuke let out a soft gasp from his beautiful pink plump lips

"Gaara, I'm sorry... I'm going to feel troubled accepting that offer without giving something back"

Instantly the thought of him in my bed with me came into my mind but I shook it away quickly

"Then Itachi can do alittle housework around my mansion if he doens't mind"

He grinned, eyes shining with gratefulness

"Gaa- kun! That'll be wonderful! Thank you so much!"

End Gaara's pov

The plane began to land

**ahaha hope you enjoyed that first chapter**

**make sure to review please!!**

**thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

1**Sceneisluv: Konnichiwa, everybody (enter smiley face) I have been very very very busy lately so my apologies. Arigato to my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime nor the characters in it sadly.**

**Now on with the story!**

Soon the plane landed in America and Sasuke and Gaara has gotten very close at this

point. Both got off the plane and went to look for their luggage which they found tossed carelessly onto the rotating machine.

"Ah, Sasuke- Kun, I'll come with you to pick up Itachi- San, After all, taxi in this area is very expensive"

Sasuke's face lit up as he let a pleased smile form on his pale delicate face and he jumped up and down hands together.

"Wah, Gaa- kun that would be wonderful! Thank you so very much"

Gaara chuckled at his childish behavior

"It's no hassle, after all you did manage to keep me company during the long flight, it's my way of repaying you"

Sasuke sighed

"Well then, I suppose I'm going to pay you back again for letting 'Tachi and I stay at your place, you've done so much for me in the short amount of time we've known each other Gaa-Kun"

Gaara smiled warmly

"Then I suppose we can go out to dinner tonight after making sure your brother is comfortable at my place"

Sasuke smiled and nodded eagerly

"Definatley, my treat Gaa-Kun"

Gaara smiled and nodded

"Deal"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Naruto paced back and forth

"Why hasn't he called me yet? Argh, what if something happened during the flight... oh no! What if his plane blew up? My poor Sasu- chan! That must be the reason he hasn't contacted me yet"

A knock on his bedroom door stopped his rambling

"Huh? Come in"

The door slowly opened and a butler walked in

"Ah there you are Naruto- Sama, Neji- sama called to tell you Sasuke-chan contacted him, he says he's safe... however.."

Naruto grabbed the poor well built butler by his broad shoulders

"What Kakashi! What?! has something happened to him?"

Kakashi chuckled nervously and released himself from the blonde's strong grip

"No no Naruto- sama, he's very safe, but there has been a rumor around the Uzumaki Company saying that Sasuke is seen with Gaara- sama... of the Sabaku Co."

Naruto's eyes widened

"WHAT?! that that that bastard is with my Sasuke- chan!"

Kakashi smiled

"With all due respect sir, Sabaku sama is not at all a bad man, I'm very sure he is taking good care of Sasuke... and Itachi as we speak"

Naruto growled

"Itachi, that damn bastard, I should've been nicer to that filth, stupid him"

Kakashi sighed

"Well, I'm taking my leave sir, duty calls"

Naruto nodded waving him out

"Hai hai Kakashi, I'll call you if I need you furthermore"

Kakashi nodded closing the door.

Naruto glared at an old picture of him and Gaara

"I'll get you back for that, noone touches my Sasuke- chan"

With that he began packing up his suitcase with a bunch of clothes, money and so on.

"Just wait for my Sasuke- Chan, I'll be there soon and do what I wanted to do long ago"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Oh no what will Naruto do this time!?**

poor sasuke!

**Until the next chapter good bye to all (peace sign)**


End file.
